Updates (Online)
The Elder Scrolls Online is a game developed by ZeniMax Online Studies. It is a game that was launched on PC and Mac from April 4, 2014, and will be released in Spring 2015 for Xbox One and PS4. Different versions of the game will be released over time, and this page will track the various updates over time. Current Version The game is on Update 5, which was released on November 3 2014. Several incremental patches for the update have come since then, making the game's current version v1.5.7. The next update, Update 6, will be released on March 3rd, 2015 and was officially unveiled on December 4th, 2014. The Elder Scrolls Online The main version of the game. For specific information about launch-date inclusions, see . Standard Editon The Standard Editon is the regular edition for The Elder Scrolls Online game. The Standard Edition is available for all three platforms: Xbox One, Playstation 4 and PC/Mac. The PC/Mac edition can be bought as either a digital edition or as a retail editon. The Standard Edition can be pre-ordered or bought on or after the initial release of the game. Imperial Edition The Imperial Edition is a Collector's Edition for The Elder Scrolls Online game. The Imperial Edition is available for all three platforms that the game is being released for: Xbox One, Playstation 4 and PC/Mac. The PC/Mac can be bought as either a digital edition or as a retail edition. The Imperial Edition can be pre-ordered or bought on or after the release of the game.The Elder Scrolls Online: Pre-Purchase Now Digital Edition PC/Mac This edition includes: *The ability to play as an Imperial. *A unique Horse, the Imperial White Horse. *A Mudcrab, who can be used as a Pet. *The Rings of Mara, granting the ability to Marry other online characters through the Ritual of Mara. *Cosmetic changes to make armor look Imperial. Retail Edition PC/Mac *The ability to play as an Imperial. *A unique Horse, the Imperial White Horse. *A Mudcrab, who can be used as a Pet. *The Rings of Mara, granting the ability to Marry other online characters through the Ritual of Mara. *Cosmetic changes to make armor look Imperial. *Statue of Molag Bal. (Not in game) *Map of Tamriel. (Not in game) *"Emperor's Guide to Tamriel," written by Flaccus Terentius. (Not in game) PlayStation 4 *The ability to play as an Imperial. *A unique Horse, the Imperial White Horse. *A Mudcrab, who can be used as a Pet. *The Rings of Mara, granting the ability to Marry other online characters through the Ritual of Mara. *Cosmetic changes to make armor look Imperial. *Statue of Molag Bal. (Not in game) *Map of Tamriel. (Not in game) *"Emperor's Guide to Tamriel," written by Flaccus Terentius. (Not in game) Xbox One *The ability to play as an Imperial. *A unique Horse, the Imperial White Horse. *A Mudcrab, who can be used as a Pet. *The Rings of Mara, granting the ability to Marry other online characters through the Ritual of Mara. *Cosmetic changes to make armor look Imperial. *Statue of Molag Bal. (Not in game) *Map of Tamriel. (Not in game) *"Emperor's Guide to Tamriel," written by Flaccus Terentius. (Not in game) Features without confirmed release dates A number of post-launch inclusions have been confirmed. Currently, these include: *Regular updates every 4 to 8 weeks. Some exceptions may be made, such as with Update 6 which will come in February 2015. *Thieves Guild: Joinable sometime after launch. Game Informer: June 2012 Edition. *Dark Brotherhood: Joinable sometime after launch. *A Solo PvE zone called Wrothgar, the homeland of the Orsimer. * The adventure zone Murkmire, an upland region in western Black Marsh. *Imperial City May 1, 2014. Elder Scrolls Online The Road Ahead: May 1st * Spellcrafting * Horse Racing * New Mounts Craglorn Craglorn is an Adventure Zone for group-based player-vs-environment repeatable contentMarch 14, 2014. The Elder Scrolls Online ESO: The Road Ahead . Updates The following is a brief summary of the changes that took place with each update. For more detailed information, see the specific pages for each update. Update One - The Celestial Army * Craglorn - Introduction of Craglorn, the game's first Adventure Zone. Many new group dungeons have been added to the game, such as Shada's Tear. * [[Trials|'Trials']] - Also known as Raids, these 12-player PvE challenges will push players' skill to the limits. Combat challenging bosses and their minions and gain rewards, glory and a spot on the Trial leaderboads. * Level Cap Increase - Level cap increased to Veteran Rank 12. * Death Recap - Death Recap allows players to see how they died and how they can improve their proficiency in combat. * Cyrodiil PvE Adjustments - Monsters in Cyrodiil increased to Veteran Rank 5. * New PvP campaign - A new 2-week-long campaign - Celarus (Removed as of Update 3, replaced with Chillrend). * Changes to PvP - Scourge campaign removed, class balance tweaks and much more. Full patch notes here. Update Two - The Return of Nerien'eth * Veteran-mode Crypt of Hearts - Fight mysterious Daedra and the ancient lich Nerien'eth himself to free the Crypt's lost souls in an entirely new content experience. * FOV Slider - You can now adjust your field of view when in first-person mode. * Improved World Interactivity - You can now pick up armor and weapons from racks and tables, though they are of low quality and sell for 0 gold. This feature will be overhauled when the Justice System releases. * Improved Interior Lighting - Windows are brighter and now cast projections, and building interiors have a more "indoor" vibe. * Light Jerkins - You can now craft Light Jerkins at crafting stations. * Polishing and Bug Fixing - A massive number of bug fixes and polish improvements. Full patch notes here. Update Three - Guild Extravaganza * Armor Dyes - You can now dye every piece of armor you own into a different colour. However, most colours must be unlocked before being used. They can be unlocked through achievements. * Guild Revamp - You can now create your own guild logo and display it on an equipable tabard, as well as create public guild stores run by traders in all major cities where players can buy goods sold by players belonging to that guild, guilds can now have 10 different ranks, and unique icons can be assigned to each. Gold can also be deposited into the guild bank. * New Campaigns - Thornblade, Chillrend, Haderus, Bow of Shadows (Replaced by Azura's Star in Update 4) and Blackwater Blade have replaced the existing campaigns, and each have different durations. * Instant Weapon Swap - Changes to texture caching now allow weapons to be swapped instantly. * Graphical Updates - Brightness, contrast, and color curves throughout the game are now adjusted via post-processing, creating much more realistic game graphics with little effect on performance. * Trials Difficult Mode - An optional difficulty mode for Trials has been added. Anyone who successfully completes the Trial on Difficult Mode will get a piece from either the Mage, the Warrior or the Serpent item sets. * Delve Updates in Coldharbour - Delves in Coldharbour are now larger, and contain more monsters and loot. This is part of an ongoing update to make all delves in the game larger. Full patch notes here. Update Four - Assault on the Scaled Court * Upper Craglorn - Venture north from the badlands surrounding the city of Belkarth into a bold new territory! With the western rockslide cleared and the Iron Orcs’ barricade sundered, the dangerous roads to Dragonstar are now open to travelers. Here, the insidious Scaled Court and their Iron Orc allies prepare a new invasion force for their master, consisting of terrible monsters created using the ancient alchemy and the mysterious magical processes of the long-dead Nedes. From the massive Skyreach complex to the Dragonstar Arena, six new group delves, three new group instances, and the settlement of Dragonstar and its famous arena await you! * New Trial: Sanctum Ophidia - Enter the heart of the Scaled Court’s power and face off against the Celestial Serpent himself. Make your way through the most loyal members of the Scaled Court and fight the monstrous Trolls and other nightmares the Scaled Court command in defense of their lord. * Dragonstar Arena - In the mountains north of Dragonstar, an abandoned ruin has been repurposed to serve as a blood sport arena by a heretofore unknown champion. Warriors from across Tamriel now flock to compete in the arena games with the promise of great glory and fantastic treasures–if they can survive. * New Crafting Trait - Nirnhoned, which increases Spell Resistance. * Level Cap Raised - Level Cap raised to Veteran Rank 14. * Group Improvements - Fixes to group phasing issues and improvements to group questing. * Larger Delves - All delves in Bangkorai, Reaper's March and The Rift are now larger, and contain more monsters and loot. This is part of an ongoing effort to make all delves in the game larger. * PFX Prioritization - In addition to fixing issues where ability FX may not render, this new priority and distance-based culling system will improve overall performance in some PvP scenarios and in Dungeons. Full patch notes here. Update Five - Challenge of the Undaunted * City of Ash Part 2 - Join an Undaunted expedition to assault the Deadlands, realm of the Daedric Prince Mehrunes Dagon. * Improved Facial Animations - NPC's mouths will now synchronize with the dialogue they are speaking, as well as utilize more idle animations while in dialogue. * Veteran Rank Improvements - In preparation for the Champion System, Veteran Ranks are now earned by Experience Points instead of Veteran Points. Additionally, when a Veteran Rank is earned, you will be rewarded with an Attribute Point and a Skill Point, and each rank now requires exactly 1 million XP to advance to the next. * Undaunted Dungeon Pledges - The Undaunted have established Enclaves near the capitals of each alliance. They invite adventurers to join them in the spoils of dungeon conquest. * Dungeon Scaling - Dungeons will now scale to the level of the group leader. However, dungeons will not scale below the level they are introduced, do not scale past Veteran Rank 12, and scaling is determined by your level upon entering the instance, and remains there for the session. * Solo Content Scaling - Solo instances will now scale to your level. This means when you play through the Main Story, Fighters Guild, Mages Guild and other solo content, it will remain a challenge and you can do it on your own time. * New Item Sets - Many new item sets have been added to the game; Twice-Born Star, Undaunted Unweaver, Undaunted Infiltrator, Undautned Bastion, Burning Spellweaver, Sunderflame, Embershield, Blood Spawn, Engine Guardian, Nightflame, Spawn of Mephala, Nerien'eth, Valkyn Skoria, Scourge Harvester and Maw of the Infernal. * Chat Bubbles - Chat bubbles are now available! These are off by default. To turn them on, go to the Settings menu. Scroll to the bottom of the Interface tab, and you’ll see different options for chat bubbles. * Crafting Certification, Writs and Survey Reports - You can now undertake certification to learn the basics of the various tradeskills, as well as to unlock Crafting Writ quests from your respective alliances. Visit the towns of Vulkhel Guard, Davon’s Watch or Daggerfall and look for newly hired crafting trainers for certification. To assist in finding them, all Writ Boards will also direct you to these trainers. * Dwemer Crafting Style - The secrets of crafting Dwemer equipment have begun to be recovered. Those searching Dwemer ruins may find lost chapters detailing the construction of specific types of equipment, and if you are extremely lucky, may find an intact book detailing every aspect of Dwemer armor and weapon construction. Full patch notes here. Update Six - Tamriel Unlimited * Champion System - 'The Champion System is a new progression and development system that is designed to allow even more choice in how you build your high-level characters. Champion Points are available once you have at least one Veteran Rank 1 character on your account,and provides significant enhancements to character development while you are progressing through Veteran Ranks. Champion Points are also account-wide. When one Veteran Rank character on an account earns a Champion Point, every character on the account will receive a point to use, regardless of level. Champion Points can only be earned by Veteran Rank characters but can be spent by any character individually, even if they aren't Veteran Level. * '''Justice System - '''Justice has come to Tamriel! The Justice System includes a number of new and exciting features, such as theft, murder, breaking and entering, pickpocketing, Bounties and much more. You may choose to become a notorious outlaw or an upstanding, law-abiding citizen. If you choose to become an outlaw, be sure to avoid being caught! If you are caught, flee to the Outlaw Hideouts beneath towns and cities. * '''Provisioning Revamp - ' Provisioning has been completely overhauled. The number of provisioning ingredients would be cut down to half, but the number of recipes would stay the same or increase, and all of the current provisioning recipes will be changed. Additionally, there will be less randomness involved in getting provisioning ingredients from containers. “What you see is what you get” containers are being added to the game. Clicking on a sack of beans will no longer give you meat, and so on. You can also have both a food and a drink buff active at the same time. Veteran Rank 10 recipes are also now available. * '''New Combat Animations ** We have updated and polished all player character animations in both first- and third-person animations, which includes the following: *** More natural postures and improved timing to combat animations. *** Improved movement animations to look better overall and significantly reduce foot slip while walking or running. *** Improved stealth animations. *** Slightly quicker light and heavy attacks, block, and interrupt animations. *** Smoother blending between attacks and abilities, particularly those that get interrupted. *** Light and heavy melee attacks will provide clearer feedback whether they hit or missed. *** Unique combat stance for Lightning, Restoration, and Fire/Frost staff types. *** Magical weapons will not persist longer than the ability that creates them. Similarly, equipped weapons and shields will always be visible when they can be used again. *** Female characters using 2-handed weapons or a bow will no longer have their arms stick to their weapons oddly when blocking or otherwise interrupting an existing animation. * Gameplay Overhaul ** With the introduction of the Champion System, the basic attributes that make up characters and monsters have been altered. For the most part, these values work the same way they always have, but now have different values and scales. *** As an example, Health, Magicka and Stamina each perform the same way they did previously: **** Health keeps you alive **** Stamina allows you to block, sneak, dodge and use weapon feats **** Magicka allows you to cast spells. *** Updated the ratios on all stats. Items and stats now give 10% more health than magicka and stamina, when they previously gave 50% more. **** For example, instead of 20 health per level and 15 health per stat pick, you now get 156 health per level and 122 health per stat pick. **** There are a few stats that now work slightly different: ***** Armor: The amount of mitigation provided by Armor has changed. ****** A piece of Light Armor grants 1/4th of the mitigation of an equivalent piece of Heavy Armor. ****** A piece of Medium Armor grants 3/4th of the mitigation of Heavy Armor. ***** Spell Resistance: Instead of having a base amount of Spell Resistance that grows as you level, Spell Resistance is now provided by Armor on a 1 to 1 basis. ****** For example, if a piece of gear gives you 2000 Armor, it also gives 2000 Spell Resistance. ****** Passive skills in both the Light Armor and Heavy Armor skill lines will modify this ratio. ***** Critical Strike/Spell Critical: Previously, each 10 points of these attributes would give a 1% chance to cause a Critical Hit to their target. This is no longer true and has changed. ****** The amount of Critical Strike/Spell Critical required to get a 1% increased chance to cause a critical hit now increases per level. ****** Precise Weapons that have a lower Required Level than the player character than owns it will provide less actual benefit. ****** A Critical Hit still does 50% greater damage unless modified. ****** You will now have a base Critical Hit chance of 10%. ***** Critical Resistance: This attribute no longer reduces the chance to be hit by a Critical hit. ****** Critical Resistance now reduces the bonus damage caused by a Critical hit, and with enough, can reduce the bonus damage to 0. ****** The amount of Critical Resistance required to completely eliminate the unmodified bonus damage from a Critical hit is 50 * (your Character Level + your Veteran Rank number). ******* For example, a VR14 would be 50 * (50 + 14). ******* As part of the overall rebalance, a certain amount of power in each area was reserved for the Champion System. Completely maxing out any one stat will not only require a lot of work finding or crafting the perfect gear, it will also require a significant investment into a certain star or constellation in the Champion System. Other Major Gameplay Changes **** Synergy abilities now scale off your highest stats that are either stamina or magicka based. ***** Ultimates and Synergy abilities now always scale of your highest Critical Strike stat instead of just your Spell Critical Strike. ***** Abilities that cost magicka will now always scale off your magicka, spell damage, and spell critical strike stats. ***** Abilities that cost stamina will now always scale off your stamina, weapon damage, and weapon critical strike stats. **** Removed diminishing returns from the game. **** Rewrote many of the tooltips for combat abilities to increase clarity and add flavor. **** Removed hard caps on the number of targets that can be affected by area of effect abilities. ***** AoE abilities can now hit up to 60 targets; the first 6 will take 100% damage, the next 24 targets will take 50% damage, and the last 30 targets will take 25% damage. ***** Abilities that apply a secondary effect, such as Caltrops, will only snare the 6 targets who take full damage. **** Adjusted how Ultimate generation is gained to make it more even across different classes and builds: ***** When you damage an enemy with a light or heavy attack, you will receive a buff that grants three Ultimate per second for eight seconds. ****** This buff is refreshed with each light or heavy attack. ***** If you heal an ally that has the Ultimate gain buff, you will also receive the Ultimate gain buff for eight seconds. ****** This only works if the ally being healed was not at full health prior to the heal. ***** Abilities that previously gave Ultimate will now provide the Minor Heroism buff that will give you additional Ultimate over time. **** Standardized most of the buffs and debuffs that were applied by abilities. ***** For each buff, there is a Major (larger benefit) and a Minor (smaller benefit) type. ***** In order to make the new, standardized buffs as impactful as possible, these buffs are no longer able to stack with each other. Buffs of different types can all be active at once, but not two of the same buff. ****** For example, you can be affected by both Major Evasion and Major Empower, but not by two separate Major Evasion buffs. **** Below are the new standardized buffs and their impacts: ***** Armor buffs ****** Minor Resolve: Small increase to physical resistance. ****** Major Resolve: Larger increase to physical resistance. ***** Reduce Armor debuffs ****** Minor Fracture: Small decrease to target’s physical resistance. ****** Major Fracture: Larger decrease to the target’s physical resistance. ***** Spell Resistance buffs ****** Minor Ward: Small increase to spell resist. ****** Major Ward: Larger increase to spell resist. ***** Reduce Spell Resistance debuffs ****** Minor Breach: Small decrease to target’s spell resist. ****** Major Breach: Larger decrease to target’s spell resist. ***** Damage Taken buffs ****** Minor Protection: Reduces damage taken by 8% ****** Major Protection: Reduces damage taken by 30% ***** Dodge buffs ****** Minor Evasion: Increases dodge chance by 5% ****** Major Evasion: Increases dodge chance by 20% ***** Reduce Damage debuffs ****** Minor Maim: Reduces target’s damage dealt by 15% ****** Major Maim: Reduces target’s damage dealt by 30% ***** Damage on Next Attack buff ****** Major Empower: Increases damage of next attack by 20% ***** Weapon Damage buffs ****** Minor Brutality: Increases weapon damage by 5% ****** Major Brutality: Increases weapon damage by 20% ***** Spell Damage buffs ****** Minor Sorcery: Increases spell damage by 5% ****** Major Sorcery: Increases spell damage by 20% ***** Critical Damage buffs ****** Minor Force: Increases critical damage amounts by 15% ****** Major Force: Increases critical damage amounts by 40% ***** Weapon Critical Chance buffs ****** Minor Savagery: Increases weapon critical chance by 3% ****** Major Savagery: Increases weapon critical chance by 10% ***** Spell Critical Chance buffs ****** Minor Prophecy: Increases spell critical chance by 3% ****** Major Prophecy: Increases spell critical chance by 10% ***** Healing Done buffs ****** Minor Mending: Increases healing done by 8% ****** Major Mending: Increases healing done by 30% ***** Healing Taken buffs ****** Minor Vitality: Increases healing taken by 8% ****** Major Vitality: Increases healing taken by 30% ***** Reduce Healing Taken debuffs ****** Minor Defile: Reduces target’s healing taken by 15% ****** Major Defile: Reduces target’s healing taken by 40% ***** Reduce Max Health debuffs ****** Minor Mangle: reduces target’s max health by 10% ****** Major Mangle: reduces target’s max health by 40% ***** Health Recovery buffs ****** Minor Fortitude: increases health recovery by 10% ****** Major Fortitude: increases health recovery by 30% ***** Magicka Recovery buffs ****** Minor Intellect: Increases magicka recovery by 10% ****** Major Intellect: Increases magicka recovery by 30% ***** Stamina Recovery buffs ****** Minor Endurance: Increases stamina recovery by 10% ****** Major Endurance: Increases stamina recovery by 30% ***** Movement Speed buffs ****** Minor Expedition: Increases movement speed by 10% ****** Major Expedition: Increases movement speed by 40% ***** Ultimate Gain ****** Minor Heroism: Increases Ultimate gain by 1 ****** Major Heroism: Increases Ultimate gain by 3 ***** Damage Increase buffs (new) ****** Minor Berserk: Increases all damage done by 8%. ****** Major Berserk: Increases all damage done by 25%. ***** Damage reduction debuffs (new) ****** Minor Maim: Reduces the damage your target can do by 15%. ****** Major Maim: Reduces the damage your target can do by 30%. * Fishing Improvements - '''Fishing has been integrated into Provisioning and will no longer become just a "time sink" or a means of getting achievements. When you catch fish, you can now fillet them to make provisioning ingredients. Filleted fish in food made from provisioning will increase your health. * '''New Tutorial ** The entire tutorial in the Wailing Prison has been revised: *** If you were previously in the Wailing Prison with the quest Soul Shiven in Coldharbour, the quest will now be reset. **** If you already completed this quest, you will not be affected. *** Lyris will now guide you through much more of the Wailing Prison than before. *** New music, monsters and boss encounters have been added to make the tutorial more fun. *** Basic combat skills are covered in more detail in the beginning of the tutorial. *** You will now start with a two handed sword. **** However, there are now more weapons (and armor!) to find in the Towers of Eyes and in the Undercroft! *** You can now try your hand at lockpicking in the tutorial so you can learn the mechanics more easily. *** The Sentinels must now be vanquished using stealth. *** The Undercroft has been improved to be more fun to navigate. *** The Child of Bones will now give you a better reward. Don’t forget to loot! * Collection System * Update 6 includes a new collection system which organizes certain types of items, offloading them from your inventory entirely and making them available to all characters on your account. These include the following: ** Vanity Pets ** Mounts ** Costumes * Mount Changes * The mount system has changed. ** Previously, each mount was associated with a specific set of statistics, which often led to you needing to choose between your preferred mount appearance or a mechanical benefit. Now, you are free to choose any acquired mount you like without compromising statistics. ** Instead of feeding specific mounts at stables, you will now take riding lessons at stables that will increase your capability with any mount you ride. ** You will also be able to gain maximum speed, stamina and capacity increases via these lessons over time. ** The highest upgrade each player character has achieved with their mounts will be transferred into progress on your riding skills. *** If you have three different mounts with 50 points of upgrades in speed, stamina, and capacity respectively, you will have those same benefits with your riding skill. *** Additionally, every different mount on existing accounts will be transferred into the Collection system, which is available on all your characters. If there is a specific type of mount that you haven't yet acquired, they will still be available at the stable. * 'Crown Store ' ** The Crown Store will sell customization and convenience items for a new type of currency called Crowns, which can be bought from the Elder Scrolls Online store for real money ($1 = 100 Crowns) and cannot be traded with others. You can use the items in the store to save some time, as well as customize your look with exotic pets, costumes, and mounts. Every player will receive 500 Crowns just for owning the game, and if their subscription still carries on until after the launch of Tamriel Unlimited they will be given 1500 crowns. 100 Crowns is given per month of elapsed subscription time. *** Items within the Crown Store can be previewed by hovering over the target item and pressing R. *** To purchase an item, hover your mouse over the desired item and press E. You will need to confirm the purchase at the subsequent window. *** Upon confirmation, crowns will be removed from your account and the item will be made accessible to you. *** Items purchased from the Crown Store are non-refundable. ** Once the Crown Store is available, there will be a variety of offerings for you to purchase: *** Pets **** Pets cannot be traded or sold to others. *** Mounts **** Mounts cannot be traded or sold to others. Exotic mounts such as Guar and Senche are offered for 1300 crowns each. *** Costumes **** Once purchased, costumes will become available in the Collections UI for all characters on your account to access. **** Costumes will only alter your appearance; your stats will remain unchanged. **** Some special costumes, called polymorphs, will also be available. These are costumes that change your entire appearance, including your character’s model. **** Costumes cannot be traded or sold to others. *** Consumables **** Consumables are items managed in your inventory that can be used in the same manner as current consumables. They can be right clicked, double-clicked, or loaded into a quick slot. **** Crown Store Consumables cannot be traded or sold to others, and cannot be deleted without confirmation. They can, however, be moved to other characters on your account via the account bank. **** Crown Store Consumables are designed to be an easily-accessible way to minimize down time. They are not designed to give anyone an unfair combat advantage. **** Specific Crown Store Consumables are as follows: ***** Crown Repair Kits: These kits allow you to repair all currently-equipped items with a single use. ***** Crown Potions: These can be used at any level, and the strength is equivalent to your level. These are slightly better than potions that are dropped from monsters or purchased from a vendor, but never better than a crafted potion. ***** Crown Soul Gem: These can be used at any level on another player character of any level. When used to charge a weapon enchant, the enchantment becomes fully charged. 'Trial Leaderboard Changes ' * We have changed the way in which we calculate and present leaderboards within Trials and Dragonstar Arena, and are now using a point-based system. Due to this change, once Update 6 goes live we will be resetting all Trial leaderboards. * We have reduced the penalty for losing lives within the Trial or Arena. It still matters, but not nearly as much as it did previously. * There are several things that award points within Trials and Dragonstar Arena. The breakdown is as follows: ** Monsters: Each monster within a Trial (with few exceptions) will award points when they are killed. The point total varies based on the difficulty of the monster, though you will want to kill all of the monsters within a Trial to get all of the points. ** Difficult Mode: Boss fights within Trials on difficult mode will give a very large chunk of points. You will most likely want to run difficult mode as the points awarded for this can tip the scales directly in your favor. ** Arena Completion: Each arena within Dragonstar Arena is worth a certain amount of points. * After all the points are achieved within a Trial or Dragonstar Arena, you will be awarded a point bonus based on completion time. * Your leaderboard score will include your points plus your time bonus. Removed Content * New in Town - Malareth's quest in Vulkhel Guard. Temporarily disabled *Frog Racing - A former quest located in Skywatch. * Forward Camps - Once a type of PvP equipment that allowed a player to spawn wherever they were placed. They were removed in Update 5 following many exploits that players uncovered related to Forward Camps. References ja:The Elder Scrolls Online: バージョン Category:The Elder Scrolls Online